My True Romeo
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: Pashmina gets the part of Juliet in the play, 'Romeo and Juliet'. And guess who's playing Romeo? Stan. And Pashmina refuses to kiss him! But when Stan saves her from a fall, she begins to see who her true Romeo is...


"Romacko, Romacko, where art thou Romacko?"

"Betty, it's _Romeo_. Not Romacko!" Miss. Smith said to Betty Winston.

"Er...right. Heh heh...so do I get the part?" Betty quickly asked, not even careing about her mistake.

Pashmina Mafura rolled her hazel eyes, as she watched Betty looked so hopeful. She had been watching audition, after audition for the part of 'Juliet', and so far, every girl was absolutely horrible. Each one either stuttered every 10 seconds once reciteing a line, got stage fright, or like Betty, couldn't even pronounce certain names right. And that, Pashmina thought was absolutely pathetic. Then again, this wasn't just any audition. Yes, today was the audition for the play, 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Miss.Smith rolled her eyes as well. "No Betty, you do not get the part. Better luck next time." she said, then looked down her list for the next girl to audition, while poor Betty cried her eyes out as she ran out of the auditorium.

"Pashmina Mafura!" Miss.Smith called out.

Pashmina gulped as she stood up from her seat. She felt like butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach as she walked down to the stage. This was it...her audition.

Once Pashmina got up on the stage, she glanced around the auditorium. There were about 35 people watching her. Some of them were waiting for there chance to audition, the others were just watching to see how bad people did. Pashmina hoped she wasn't one of those people...

"Miss.Mafura, please start reciteing lines." Miss.Smith told Pashmina. Pashmina nodded, then, took a deep breath, and began reciteing her favorite line...

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. You are not my enemy, your family name Montugue is. I do not want us to be enemys, I want us to be together. I love you. Please come to me Romeo...my fair Romeo." (That was nowhere near how the real 'Romeo and Juilet' goes (Trust me, do really think that sounds like 'Romeo and Juliet'?), cause I have no idea how it goes! So I just made that part up a little bit. But I do know the plot!)

Pashmina stopped reciteing. She looked across the auditorium for an reaction. But everyone was silent. Absolutely silent. Pashmina decided this was bad news, and hung her head, and slowly began to walk off the stage. But as she began to walk out..she heard clapping.

She quickly turned around and saw Miss.Smith clapping. And soon, others joined in, and before Pashmina knew it, everybody in the auditorium was clapping. Pashmina bgean to feel confused. Were they clapping at how bad she was? Yeah, that was probably it...

"Bravo! Bravo Miss.Mafura, bravo!" Miss.Smith cried out in joy.

Pashmina couldn't believe it. She was good. She was the best. After all, she was the only girl so far who actully got complimented. (She should know, she was watching the whole audition.) Pashmina smiled, and curtsied at her small audience as they all clapped.

"My my my, what do we have here? Looks like Pashy-babe is a born actress."

Everyone stopped cheering for Pashmina, and looked over at the auditorium entrance. There, stood a boy with short, cute sandy blond hair, and was wearing a green camoflauge shirt, with blue jeans, and plain sneakers. But even though his outfit was pretty normal, he still looked possitively hot. Especialy with those sunglasses over his cute green eyes. Pashmina immediately knew who this person was...

"Stan." she said. "Are you just here to flirt?"

"That..." Stan said, as he began walking slowly down the auditorium, winking at the girls in the audience. "..and, I also wanted to audition."

"For _what?_" Pashmina asked.

"For the part 'Romeo', what else?" said Stan, as he stood up on the stage next to Pashmina. "So that I can kiss a beautiful young lady..." then, he began to lean in closer to Pashmina's face, but she quickly turned away.

"Er...sorry Stan, but the 'Romeo' auditions ended yesterday." Pashmina quickly said. "Right, Miss.Smith?"

"That is correct Miss.Mafura." Miss.Smith agreed. "I am sorry Stan, but you are too late."

"What? Miss.Smith, are you seriously going to have some dork be 'Romeo', instead moi?" Stan asked, then, he tipped his sunglasses, and gave Miss.Smith his cute look. "_Oh no...please fight the look Miss.Smith..please..._" Pashmina thought to herself. She reconized this look all too well. It was Stan's cute look...the look no girl seemed to resist except herself. But, Miss.Smith..she was weak. So, she fell for the look.

"Oh, fine, one little audition couldn't hurt right?" she said, with a small giggle. "Go ahead Stan, shine the stage with that cute little face of yours!"

Stan grinned, and, while after winking at the girls in the audience, opened his mouth, ready to recite a line. Pashmina held her breath. Wait, what was she so nervous about? Has she ever seen Stan act before? No, she hasn't. So she didn't have nothing to worry about. (WARNING: I am making this next part up!...I think. If I did get it right, than, well, its a miracle!)

"Juilet, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Herbeautiful hairshines with light, and her eyes glow."Stan recited his line.(Ha, I know, that was lame, but like I said before, I don't know the lines!)Then, he stopped, and began tapping his foot, waiting for an answer from the audience.

Well, he got his answer all right. And boy was it a good answer. Everyone began clapping loudly. Especialy the girls. Even Miss.Smith was clapping. And Pashmina...well, she didin't have to hold her breath anymore..because it felt like she was breathless! She couldn't believe Stan could be so dang good at this acting thing!

"Ooooh...looks like Stan's C-O-M-P-T-I-C-Y-O-N for the other guys who tried out for Romeo." Miss.Smith laughed.

"Miss.Smith, you spelled compitition wrong." Betty pointed out.

"Betty, I'm a acting teacher, not a spelling teacher. So who the heck cares?" Mis.Smith said.

"Well, I got a spelling lesson for you. How do you spell my name?" Stan asked, grinning.

"Oh..um..hold on..oh! I got it, I got it! S-T-A-N-N!...I mean, er, S-T-A-N." Miss.Smith said, smileing proudly.

"That is correct."

"Great! But why do you want me to spell my name?" Miss.Smith asked him.

"So that you don't misspell it when you write it under the name 'Romeo' on the character paper." Stan winked, then, began walking out the auditorium. But just before he walked out, he looked back at the audience, waved goodbye, then winked at Pashmina. "Goodbye my sexy Juliet." he said, then he left. The girls, even Miss.Smith, flapped their wrists, and silent screamed for about thirty seconds. Except Pashmina, who just rolled her eyes. Stan may have made the girls fawn over him, but there was no way he was going get the part of 'Romeo'!

The Next Day...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Pashmina's shriek could've made people in Europe go death. And she was in America! She began fanning herself with her hand.

"Pashmina, why the heck did you scream in my ear?" Sandy asked, rubbing her red ears.

"Not to mention almost killing our hearing!" Bijou agreed.

"Because! I GOT THE PART! I'M JULIET! I'M JULIET! I'M FLIPPING JULIET!" Pashmina shrieked again.

Now, it was Bijou and Sandy's turn to scream. Then, before the entire school knew it, the three girls were jumping up and down, shrieking like there was no end.

"Oh Pashmina! I can see you now, in the bright spotlight on the stage, your blond hair shining. The audience is cheering for you, throwing roses on the stage...and then, you pick a rose up, and blow out kisses to the audience, while you hold it." Sandy said.

"Yeah...hey, think I can be the next Anne Hathaway?" Pashmina joked.

"Duh! Except you guys have diffrent hair color. So, you'll be called 'the blond version of Anne Hathaway'." Bijou giggled. Sandy and Pashmina laughed with her.

"Hey Pashmina! Congrats on getting one of the lead roles. You were soooo good yesterday." Betty, who had just walked by, gave Pashmina a pat on the back.

"Thanks Betty!" Pashmina beamed. She already had a fan!

Betty turned to Sandy. "And congrats! You're going to have a famous brother!"

Pashmina froze. Sandy is going to have a famous brother? But she only had one brother, and that just happened to be her flirty twin...

"F-famous brother?" Pashmina said weakly.

"Yeah, and lucky you! You get to kiss Stan! Oooh...I'm SO jealous!" Betty stomped her feet to show her jealousy.

Pashmina froze. She went pale. Stan got the part of 'Romeo'...and that meant that..Pashmina was going to kiss him.

77171717171171717171717

Pashmina burst through Miss.Smith's office door. "Miss.Smith, I have something to say about the p-oh my word..."

Miss.Smith was laying back in her office chair, kissing a picture of her homeroom teacher, Mr.Sanders. While kissing the picture, she kept on mumbleing "Oh Sanders..." every 15 seconds. Pashmina nearly barfed.

"Er..Miss.Smith?" she said. Miss.Smith shrieked, and quickly stuffed the picture in her desk drawer. She folded her hands across her desk, pretending like nothing happened. "Oh, good afternoon Miss.Mafura."

"Um, yeah about the play...I am very mad at the choice you made!" Pashmina yelled.

"What do you mean? What's so bad about 'Romeo and Juliet'? Every drama club in the state does that play." Miss.Smith said, sounding surprised.

"No, I don't mean the play you chose. I mean the guy you chose to be 'Romeo'. You know, Stan Torahamu? As in, Sandy Torahamu's perverted idotic brother?" Pashmina stated.

"Oh. Well, I am very sorry Miss.Mafura. But you are unfortunately not the directer of this play. _I _am. Therefore, I get to make the decisions around here. And Stan was the best out of all the guys who tried out. So, he is going to be 'Romeo' and you are going to kiss him. End of discussion." Miss.Smith smiled proudly.

"B-but, Stan, and I, we're going to kiss if you don't do something. And I'm not going to put on five layers of lip gloss just to kiss some flirt, lady!" Pashmina yelled.

"Well, if you really don't like the idea, then quit the play. I'm sure some lucky girl will be glad to replace you." said Miss.Smith. "But before you go quiting, just remember that this play is your big break. And if you quit, then you're letting m-I mean, yourself down."

Pashmina bit her lower lip. Miss.Smith was right, this was her big break. And she had practiced to many times to just go ahead and quit. So, she had no choice, but to just go along with the kiss. Even if it was with some casanova teen.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Pashmina said quietly. "Even if it is with some perverted guy who flirts with every girl he sees, I'll (gulp) do it."

"Excellent! Now, you should go home and practice your lines in your script. Our first rehearsal is tonight." said Miss.Smith.

"Okay..see you later." Pashmina muttered. Then, she slowly walked out the door.

"Great, now that she is gone..." Miss.Smith grabbed her picture of Mr.Sanders. "Come here big boy..."

That night at the rehearsal...

"Hello, Miss.Smith, I'm here." Pashmina called down the auditorium. But it was totally empty. And not to mention silent.

"Hmm..thats strange...no ones here." Pashmina said, as she walked over to the stage. She looked back to see if anyone was following her. But she was alone. She sighed, as she laid her script on the floor, and plopped down. "Great, I'm the only one here."

She looked around in boredom, when she heard a crack. She looked up, only to find a balcony.

"That must be the balcony for the scene, when Romeo and Juliet talk." Pashmina looked around to make sure she was alone, then, when she realised she was alone, smiled, walked over to the ladder that led up to the balcony, and climbed up.

"Oh my..." Pashmina whispered as she looked down from the balcony. She was about 21 feet above the floor. "I'm...quite high up..."

She leaned over the balcony, and began reciteing lines. "Romeo, Romeo, my fair-"

CRACK.

Pashmina collapsed on to the balcony floor. "What in the world..." she said. Suddenly, she began to feel the balcony wiggle. Pashmina gasped. The balcony was about to collapse...with her on it!

Pashmina began to panic.She crawled around on the balcony floor quickly, trying to reach the ladder. But, just then, the ladder fell. Pashmina now was in full panic. She was on a balcony, that was twenty one feet high, and was about to collapse. And she had no way out.

Pashmina screamed.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

A hall away from the auditorium...

Stan, who was walking with the rest of the cast of the play, froze.

What's wrong?" Betty, who was playing Juliet's maid, asked.

"Someone just screamed help...from the auditorium." Stan said, panic in his voice. "And it sounds like...Pashmina!"

Stan quickly ran to the auditorium, followed by the cast.

With Pashmina...

Pashmina was now clinging to the balcony for dear life. This was serious. If she fell...

CRACK. The balcony snapped. Pashmina closed her eyes tight, and let out a blood curdling scream.

She felt herself fell lower...and lower...and-huh? Pashmina didn't feel herself hit the stage floor. Instead, she felt arms, wrap around her. Someone catched her!

_Someone saved me! I wonder who it is. Maybe Panda saved me, he had always liked me. Or maybe it's that hottie Chad! Ooooh...I bet it is. Come here Chad..._" Pashmina thought, as she wrapped her arms around her hero who saved her.

She heard clapping in the background. The clapping soon was followed by cheers. Everyone was cheering someone's name... and that someone was none other than...

"Stan! Stan! Stan!" Everyone cheered.

Stan? Pashmina opened her eyes, and saw who her real hero was. And it wasn't Panda, it wasn't hottie Chad, but it was Stan. Stan saved her from a 21 foot fall.

"Stan!" Pashmina screeched.

Stan blushed as he held her. "In the flesh." he said.

"B-but...you saved me?" Pahmina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, duh." Stan laughed. Then, he leaned closer and closer to Pashmina...

"Oh ew...ewewewew!" Pashmina cried out. As she jumped away from Stan. "You sicko!"

Everyone stared at her.

"I get it, you just saved me, because you wanted to make out with me, huh?" Pashmina yelled. "Well, sorry mister, but even if you did just save my life, you will not get a kiss from me! In fact, you never will! You're a sick pervert who flirts with every girl he sees! And you will never get a date with me! EVER!"

All the girls gasped. All the guys hung there jaws. Miss.Smith fainted.And Stan, poor Stan, had a look of heartbreak.

"I-I'm sorry. " he said weakly. Then, he hung his head, and slowly walked out of the auditorum.

Eevryone glared at Pashmina.

"What? It's true." Pashmina told them.

"Pashmina, listen." Betty said. "We all know you dislike Stan, but, come on, the dude just saved your life! You could at least say thank you!"

Pashmina froze. Betty, the ditzy blond, finally said something useful. She was right. How could Pashmina be so cruel?

Then, in a just a few seconds, Pashmina raced after Stan.

717171717171771717

"Stan, wait!"

Stan turned around, and when he did, Pashmina could see tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Stan...I'm sorry-" she began.

"Sorry's not enough. Pashmina, look, you may think I think of you as a girl I can just flirt with when I'm bored, but I don't think that." Stan cried out. "Pashmina, I-- really like you. I mean, every other girl in this school just likes me for my looks, but you, you're...diffrent. You acully talk to me like a normal person, you're very pretty, not to mention smart, and, a good actress, and-oh Pash, you don't know how many talents you have, but trust me, it's a lot. You're the best person I've ever known. I l-"

"You what?" Pashmina asked him.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Stan said. "I better get going."

"What! But we have an audition! The play is in one month!" Pashmina cried out.

"I'll come to the rehearsal tomorrow then. No big." Stan said. Then, he turned around and walked away.

"Stan!" Pashmina called to him. But had left." Oh Stan..."

One Month Later...

After a long month of reciteing lines and practiceing lines, it was finally the night.And Pashmina was ready. Except for one, itsy-bitsy problem...she had no idea what to do for the final scene. The scene where Romeo and Juliet die, after shareing their first ever kiss. Pashmina and Stan never really got to practice that part. It was for a number of reasons. Pashmina would always freeze up and ask for a water break before the kiss, and Stan would usaully make up an excuse before letting her kiss him. But it was also partly Betty's fault. She kept on complaining about stupid thing before Pashmina even got to kiss him. ("I broke a nail! "Eeeek! I got a zit!" "Ugh, this is boring, can I go home? We'll practice tomorrow.") But, despite all the interuptions, Pashmina and Stan still had to kiss. Or else, they would be banned from every play during the entire school year. And both of them couldn't bear that.

Pashmina gulped, as she braided her hair. In five minutes, she would be on stage in front of 250 people. Just thinking of it made her shiver.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful.At least, in her opinion.

Suddenly, Pashmina heard a couple shrieks.

"Eeeekk! Boy in the dressing room!"

"Hey, I'm not in my dress yet, pal!"

"Don't look! I'm naked!"

Pashmina whirled around. There, in the middle of the changeing room, was Stan. Pashmina looked by him and saw the rest of the girls in the changeing room(they were in their bra and underwear still) snatch towels and whip them around themselves, glareing at Stan.

"Stan!" Pashmina shrieked. "Why the heck are you here?"

"What? You're not naked. You're completely dressed." Stan said. It was true. Pashmina was indeed in her coustume for the play. (she got to the changeing room 1o minutes earlier)

"Ahem." Pashmina pointed to the other girls, who were clutching their towels tightly around themselves.

"Oh, them. Heh, sorry ladies." Stan said. "Oooh Betty...might want to lift that towel up girl..."

"Stan!" Pashmina screamed, as Betty quickly lifted up her towel.

"Chill, chill. I was joking." Stan laughed. "Anyway, just wanted to say good luck."

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think some girl would want a guy come into a GIRLS changeing room, just to congratulate them!" Pashmina cried out.

"Excuse me, but I was here on accident. The rest of the guys pushed me in here as a joke." Stan explained.

"Oh." Pashmina said quietly.

"Anyway, um, that's all I wanted to say." Stan said. "And..."

He ran over to a locker, and grabbed a bra out of it. ("HEY!" the girl who owned it screeched) "Duuudes, I got one!" he said, then ran out of there.

All the girls dropped there towels, now that the guy was out. Then, they all began complaining.

"That pervert!"

"He took my bra!"

"That was sooo embarassing."

"He took my bra."

"Eeeek! My bra was off!"

"Um, excuse me, he took my bra people!"

Pashmina just stood there, silent. Even though stealing that girl's bra was perverted (yet Pashmina couldn't help herself but giggle), it was still sweet of him to congratulate her. And he was blushing when he said it. Maybe he...likes Pashmina?

Pashmina thought about this, but shook her head. After what happened a month ago, there was no chance.Even if they kissed.

At the end of the play...

The play so far went very well. Pashmina seemed to be a hit. Everytime she came on, some people would cheer. (And a couple boys would whistle loudly). And she was pretty good. But there was still one scene left...and that was the kissing scene.

Pashmina gulped and walked out on the stage, and layed down. (The scene was shown at Juliet's grave) She heard the curtains open. This was it.

Pashmina faked yawned. "Where is my Romeo?"

She looked around, and stopped when she laid eyes on Romeo/Stan, laying down on the ground, holding a glass of poison (grape juice). She gasped.

"Oh, my fair Romeo...are you?..."

She knelt down next to him, and placed a hand on his. It sent a chill up Pashmina's spine, but she ignored it. She pulled it back and gasped.

"My...my Romeo...is dead." Pashmina pretended to act like she was crying. She could hear the audience sniffing. Perfect."And If he's dead...then...I must die too."

She then grabbed a plastic sword, then, leaned into Stan's face, ready to kiss him. But Pashmian froze about a halfway inch from his face. Was she really ready for this?

Pashmian thought about all the times with her Stan. When they first met when they were 8, when Stan wrote a love note to her on Valentines Day in the 5th grade. When Stan would always make Pashmina laugh with his jokes. And, she thought of him, well, just being too dang cute! And as Pashmina thought about this, her heart beated fast. She felt chills all over her. And not chills of fear, chills of happiness. Pashmina knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to kiss Stan. Now.

Then, in a snap, Pashmina locked lips with Stan's, and kissed him. It felt good to her. Gee, who knew Stan had such soft lips? Man, Pashmian could kiss him forever and ever and-

"Psst, Pashmina, get to the suicide part all ready!" Miss.Smith whispered from backstage.

Pashmina immediately jumped up, and plunged the plastic sword into her chest. The audience gasped as Pashmina dropped to the floor next to Stan. She grabbed his hand, whispered "I love you Stan."

The audience gasped. Miss.Smith gasped at Pashmina's mistake. Pashmina didn't say Romeo..she said Stan!

Pashmian realiseing her mistake, sat straight up, and blushed red with embarassment. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, she felt someone hug her. She looked and saw Stan. Everyone gasped.

"Pash...did you really mean that?" Stan whispered.

"What! No, it was a mistake!" Pashmian cried out.

"But, Pash, tell me the truth, do you love me or not?" Stan whispered again.

Pashmina froze. Everyone was looking at her. The audience, Miss.Smith, and Stan. They were all waiting for her answer. But Pashmina knew her answer...

She leaned into Stan, and plopped a kiss on his cheek."Yes Stan, I meant it."

Everyone gasped. Then, they all grinned as they watched Stan pull Pashmian into a hug.

"NO! You two ruined the play! Romeo can't come back to life!" Miss.Smith cried out.

"Oh, just say Romeo just wanted to surprise her with a kiss or something."Stan said. Then, he put a few strands of Pashmina's hair behind her ear, and said, "I love you my beautiful Juliet."

Pashmina smiled, and wrapped her arms around Stan's neck. "I love you too, my true Romeo."

Then, the two shared a long, passionate kiss, while the audience clapped loudly.


End file.
